


For Miles

by togekissies



Series: Fairytale AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Modern Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Offering a vampire a drink of his blood may not be the smartest thing Koushi has done. Oikawa seems to agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Miles

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this fic is ENTIRELY about vampkawa drinking witch suga's blood (and what happens afterward). if that bothers you, skip from [ Oikawa’s fingers are cold ] to [ Oikawa pulls away, and Koushi straightens his neck slowly. ]
> 
> i wrote this... probably last year, and wasn't planning on posting it to ao3 but apparently i deleted it off my trashblog so i'm putting it here for katie, since she loves it. thanks katie!

“Sugaaaaaa,” Oikawa draws, draping himself over Koushi’s back. He rolls his head back and forth on the nape of his neck. Koushi has to imagine that the posts of the chair he’s sitting in are digging into Oikawa’s arms, but his body is relaxed like it doesn’t bother him. “I’m hungry,” he whines.

“You should have eaten before you got here,” Koushi chides gently. He’s used to Oikawa’s dramatics after a few months of getting to know him, and so he doesn’t even stop jotting down a list of ingredients he needs to pick up tomorrow. Even if it is a little more difficult to write with literal weight on his shoulders.

“I’m out of potion.” Oikawa props his chin on his shoulder, and Koushi can imagine he’s pouting. “I was hoping you could do something about that.”

Koushi freezes in the middle of writing a word, and Oikawa lifts himself up to look at him curiously. “But I...” He runs through his schedule in his head. “I won’t have any more blood potion ready until tomorrow night.”

Oikawa removes himself from Koushi’s back and pulls out a chair on the adjoining side of the table, throwing himself into it. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, waving a hand dismissively. “I have other ways of getting a meal, you know.”

Even though he was just told not to, Koushi does nothing but worry. He was so careful with planning his time to balance making two different batches of blood potion on top of his normal work, how could he mess it up so quickly? He’s so preoccupied he hardly recognizes that the normally self-centered Oikawa is trying to reassure him. “But,” he says, remembering Oikawa off handedly mentioning burning a few bridges a month or so back, “what if you don’t?”

Oikawa looks at him, studying Koushi’s face carefully for a long moment. He presses the tips of his fingers together and says, “Well, then I’ll go hungry. It’s not like I’ve never done that before.” There must be something disbelieving on Koushi’s face, because Oikawa frowns. “Oh, stop that. It’s only a day. It would take a lot more than a day of hunger to kill me.”

Koushi leans forward and puts his head in hands. He can’t believe he messed up. He thinks he should be glad he didn’t make enough for Oikawa, who had much longer to get used to hunger, than for Kageyama, who still forgets he can’t eat food anymore and makes himself sick. But he’s been making blood potions since he moved here. It’s been such a constant in his life it never occurred to him that he may screw it up.

“I don’t think I mentioned this before...” Koushi starts to say. He lifts his head up and smiles, which causes Oikawa to raise an eyebrow. “But my blood type is the exact type you need.”

There’s open confusion on Oikawa’s face. “You have O-type blood?

“And magical, too.” Koushi smiles a little wider and spreads out his hands. “I am a witch, after all.”

“Are... are you saying you want me to drink your blood?” Oikawa asks, completely bewildered.

“I didn’t make enough blood potion for you, it’s the least I can do.”

Oikawa studies him, staring at him with such a serious, aged expression Koushi’s reminded of just how old he is, and a shiver runs down his spine. But then Oikawa huffs and sticks his nose in the air with all the attitude of a bratty five year old and the effect is ruined. “Not a chance!” Oikawa says, getting out of the chair. “You probably taste suuuuper gross from always sitting around breathing in fumes from all your weird potions.”

Koushi frowns, feeling mildly offended. “That’s not—”

“I’m going to go out and grab a bite to eat.” Oikawa announces, maintaining a playful tone. “Don’t wait up for me, Suga!”

“Oikawa, wait.” Koushi gets out of his chair and grabs Oikawa’s arm and he tries to walk by. Oikawa looks down at him, his face arranged perfectly neutral. “You don’t have to go out and look for blood when I’m right here.” Koushi tilts his head. “Or... don’t you believe me?”

“Of course I believe you,” Oikawa says, huffing through his nose. “But I’m not interested.”

“Why?” Koushi’s grip on Oikawa’s arm tightens, but if he can tell he doesn’t react. “Aren’t we friends?”

Oikawa blinks a few times, obviously surprised. “Are we?” His voice is quiet, and maybe a little unsure.

Koushi doesn’t reply. Instead he lets go of Oikawa’s arm, tilts his head off to the side, and pulls down the collar of his shirt, exposing his pale neck.

A few moments of tense silence follow. Koushi starts out dead set on staring Oikawa down, but then he realizes he accidentally issued him a _challenge_ , of all things. If they were friends, he’d drink his blood. If they weren’t, he wouldn’t. He’s about to lift his head and apologize, but Oikawa drops his gaze and leans down before he can.

Oikawa’s fingers are cold like they always are when he brushes Koushi’s hair back. Koushi lets his hand drop, and Oikawa takes over holding his shirt collar down. Koushi feels Oikawa’s breath on his neck as he hovers, evidently still uneasy. All the hesitation is starting to get to Koushi, making his heart beat faster and faster as the seconds wear on. Oikawa inhales deeply and then, without warning, sinks his fangs into Koushi’s skin.

It isn’t exactly painful, but it’s surprising and uncomfortable. Koushi gasps, unconsciously grabbing onto Oikawa’s arms. Oikawa tenses, and Koushi stammers out, “N-no, I’m fine. I’m fine.” He doesn’t want to continue speaking, however, out of a paranoid fear that he’ll cause Oikawa’s fangs to shred his neck. He isn’t sure he’ll be able to pull a sentence from his racing mind, either.

Koushi’s entire world becomes sensations, from the knit fabric of Oikawa’s sweater under his hands, to how Oikawa’s hair brushes his cheek so lightly it almost tickles, to Oikawa’s lips on his neck, and finally to the set of fangs piercing his skin. The last one he tries desperately to ignore because it’s just so _strange_. He focuses on his breathing, attempting to keep it steady. His neck starts to go stiff from the effort he’s exerting to hold perfectly still, and his heart never slows down.

After what feels like hours—though it’s only been a few minutes, Koushi confirms with a glance at the clock—Oikawa is finally done drinking his blood and pulls his fangs from Koushi’s neck. From how slowly he moves, Koushi has to assume he’s trying to be gentle. He thinks that’s it, but then Oikawa’s tongue is on the wound, licking up any last drops of blood, and Koushi shudders.

Oikawa pulls away, and Koushi straightens his neck slowly. The bite doesn’t hurt, which he finds odd, and he doesn’t want to push his luck by moving too quickly. Oikawa stares down at him, brows furrowed, lips stained slightly pink. He looks like he wants to say something, but can’t figure out what. Koushi wants to look anywhere _but_ Oikawa’s face, but he can’t bring himself to break contact with his brown eyes. They look a little redder than normal, and Koushi realizes he’s never seen both of them completely red, like how Kageyama’s go whenever he accidentally sets off his powers.

“T—” Koushi cuts himself off and swallows Oikawa’s first name. He’s still holding onto his arms, and uses his grip on Oikawa’s sweater to pull himself forward and rest his head on Oikawa’s chest. “I need to sit down,” he says.

“Alright...” Oikawa lets go of Koushi, and stands still for a moment. He then realizes that Koushi does not intend to move on his own and sighs as if he was just asked to move his castle brick by brick. “Come on, then.” Oikawa takes him by the shoulders and, because he refuses to let go, awkwardly shuffles them around until he can push Koushi back onto the couch. He does, at least, seem slightly willing to be pulled down with him.

Koushi’s heart is still pounding away in his chest. He relinquishes his grip on Oikawa’s arms to hold onto the material of his sweater instead, his face still tucked out of sight. Oikawa doesn’t seem to know what to do. His arms hover awkwardly over Koushi until he finally decides to leave them at his sides.

“That was weird,” Koushi finally says.

Oikawa sniffs like he’s offended. “People used to line up for miles for even the slightest chance they could donate some of their blood for my meal. It was the highest honor they could imagine.”

Koushi smiles into Oikawa’s sweater. “I don’t believe you.”

Oikawa relaxes minutely now that they’re back in familiar banter territory. “Well, maybe it wasn’t for _miles_. But I assure you, Suga, they did not think it was weird.”

“Hmm,” Koushi says, his voice dropping in volume. “Maybe they just didn’t tell you, did you ever think about that?”

Oikawa is emitting heat from his sweater, and if Koushi didn’t know it was because of a warmth charm he sewed into it personally he’d insist on checking him for fever. By contrast, the exposed skin of Oikawa’s neck and face is cool at the top of Koushi’s head. He has the shameful desire to lift that sweater above Oikawa’s head and warm him with his mouth instead. He tries to push it down some place it will never rear its head again, but he can’t manage to get it out of his mind. It gets even worse when he feels Oikawa’s chest vibrate when he huffs.

“Rude, Suga! You and Iwa never believe that other people who have eyes and half a brain value time with me _correctly_ , I swear.”

“I think I value my time with you just fine,” Koushi says, his voice going even softer.

Oikawa pauses, and then gently touches Koushi’s shoulder. “You’re not going to pass out on me, are you?”

Concern from Oikawa is so strange it gives him pause. Koushi forces himself to sit back and relinquish his hold on Oikawa’s sweater, smoothing out the fabric before withdrawing his hands and setting them on his lap. “I’m fine,” he says, smiling softly. “Did you drink enough?”

“Of course I did.” Oikawa frowns like he’s still worried about Koushi blacking out. “And I didn’t need to drink your blood anyway.”

“It doesn’t matter at this point, because you did.” Oikawa opens his mouth like he wants to argue, and Koushi cuts him off before he can say anything. “I’ll grab something to eat, since you’re so worried.”

Koushi starts to stand, but Oikawa presses his hand to his shoulder to keep him planted on the couch. “Stay,” Oikawa says, raising off the couch. “ _I’ll_ get you your food.”

Oikawa disappears into the kitchen. Koushi sits still, a small smile playing on his lips. His heart has stopped beating ferociously from earlier, but now it flutters lightly. He feels dizzier now that he’s supporting his own body, but food should help. It’s also getting late, which means Oikawa will leave soon and he can sleep.

Seconds later, Oikawa reappears in the entryway to the kitchen, looking a little lost and very annoyed. His hands are empty. Before he gets the chance to say anything, Koushi says, “In the blue jar, by the stove, there should be some cookies. Get me a couple, please?” Oikawa ducks back into the kitchen, then emerges a few seconds later, holding a couple cookies in his hand and looking entirely too proud of himself for someone who had to be instructed on where to find them. He passes the cookies to Koushi then sits back down next to him, slightly farther away, though he rests one arm across the back of the couch.

They sit like that for a while, Koushi slowly eating and Oikawa watching him carefully. The cookies edge off most of the dizziness, leaving behind a deep tiredness that makes Koushi yawn when he finishes his snack. Oikawa shifts when he does so.

“That was extremely stupid,” he says.

“What was?” Koushi asks, glancing at him.

Oikawa huffs, exhaling through his nose. “I know I don’t have to explain to you why it would be dangerous to offer yourself as a meal to a vampire.”

Koushi shrugs, and the corner of his lips turn upward. “You’re not going to hurt me.” Oikawa frowns. Before he can start to go on and on about how dangerous and horrifying he is, Koushi interrupts. “Did all those people who would line up for miles get this speech, too?”

Oikawa sputters. “That’s not the point, Suga—”

“Did you do it before or after you drank their blood?”

Oikawa’s face goes slightly pink. He presses his lips together until they’re a thin line. When he speaks his tone is very measured. “Regardless, this isn’t going to happen again.”

“Why?” Koushi tilts his head up. “Don’t tell me I actually taste gross.”

“No, you—” Oikawa’s face twists up like he doesn’t know how to word what he’s trying to say. “There’s a lot of magic in your blood,” he explains, “and it... made my mouth go numb.”

It takes a few seconds for what Oikawa said to catch up with Koushi. He blinks a couple times, and then he starts to laugh, hiding his mouth behind his hand. He can tell Oikawa isn’t very happy with being laughed at, and he hears him say, “Suga, please,” but that isn’t enough to calm Koushi down. Somewhere along the line Koushi leans forward and ends up with his forehead pressed to Oikawa’s chest again, and it’s the realization that he has that finally stops his laughter.

Oikawa is as stiff as a board. “I’m tired,” Koushi defends, and he is. His body feels like lead and he can hardly keep his eyes open.

Oikawa sighs lightly, and touches Koushi’s back. “Then go to bed,” he says. Koushi nods, then leans more of his weight on Oikawa. “No, no, not on me—Suga—” He sighs more heavily this time and shifts his position so he can take Koushi by the shoulders and gently push him back. “You are going to sleep on your own bed tonight, even if I have to carry you.”

Koushi frowns. “Don’t carry me.”

“It’s settled, then.” Oikawa nods as if a small exchange with a sleep deprived witch counts as a life-bonding contract. And then, despite that, when he stands he still has to pull Koushi with him. He isn’t exactly happy with being led around his apartment, but Oikawa puts his hand on his back to guide him, and Koushi thinks it's worth it to keep the physical contact for a little while longer.

His apartment isn’t very large, however, and from the couch they’re only a few steps from the bathroom and Koushi’s bedroom. Koushi is content to let Oikawa bully him into washing his face and brushing his teeth, but at the doorway of his bedroom he pauses. “I’ve got it from here,” he says.

Immediately Oikawa steps away, his hand leaving Koushi’s back. “I’m not going to check up on you to see if you passed out on the floor,” he warns.

Koushi smiles warmly. “I know,” he says. He wants to stand up and plant a kiss on Oikawa’s cheek or his jaw, whichever he manages to reach, but even being exhausted and already established embarrassing contact with Oikawa earlier doesn’t manage to convince him to go for it. Instead he says, “Goodnight, Oikawa. Lock the door on your way out.”

Oikawa nods. “Goodnight, Suga.” He seems to hesitate before turning to walk away, though Koushi thinks he may be imagining it. Koushi closes his bedroom door behind him and leans against it, listening to Oikawa moving through his apartment to shut off lights before he puts on his shoes and coat and leaves, front door closing behind him with a small click.

Koushi sighs and drags himself to his bed, collapsing on it while still fully clothed. He touches where Oikawa bit him gingerly. It’s starting to go purple, he knows from glancing at it in the bathroom mirror. It doesn’t hurt still, it just feels a little sore, and he can run his fingers over it just fine. He drops his hand and rolls on his side, pulling the covers over him. Before Koushi can even wonder if making Oikawa drink his blood was _really_ a good idea, he falls asleep.

(Not too far away Oikawa is considering the same question, but without the relief of sleep waiting for him.)

 


End file.
